One Shot Collection
by SomethingAboutDarkAngels
Summary: A collection of one shots. I take requests if you have an idea. Just put it in a review. I don't want to have a billion seperate one shots, so they will all be in this story! ENJOY!
1. If I Die Young

**If I Die Young Me: I had this great idea for a one-shot at 10:48 at night. I typed it up on my iPod, and now,  
>here it is! <strong>

**I****ggy: it'snot very ****good... She doesn't own the song or Maximum Ride...**

**Me: on with the one-shot.**

He left me. I now feel like I'm dying. I need him to survive. But he's gone. I wont see him for 20 years. Who knows if we'll live that long anyways?

_If I die young, bury me in satin, _  
><em>Lay me down on a, bed of roses, <em>  
><em>Sink me in the river, at dawn, <em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song.<em>

I'm now alone with Dylan, and while I know he loves me, I don't love him the same way I love Fang. The sad thing is, I actually do love him...

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother, _  
><em>She'll know I'm safe with you, When she stands under my colors. <em>  
><em>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no, <em>  
><em>Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby.<em>

_The sharp knife, of a short life, _  
><em>Well I've had, just enough time.<em>

I've considered killing myself. Without a reason to live, there is no life anyways. I just don't think I can leave my family alone without me. But life still hurts so much without him.

_If I die young, bury me in satin, _  
><em>Lay me down on a, bed of roses, <em>  
><em>Sink me in the river, at dawn, <em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song. <em>

_The sharp knife, of a short life, _  
><em>Well, I've had, just enough time. <em>

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom, _  
><em>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger. <em>  
><em>I've never known the lovin of a man, <em>  
><em>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand.<em>

If I did die, I would actually be an angel. Wearing white, with my wings fully out, I already do. I still wear that ring he gave know, the one for my birthday? I wear it every day. It's like a little piece of him...

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever, _  
><em>Who would have thought forever could be severed by, <em>

_The sharp knife, of a short life, _  
><em>Well, I've had, just enough time.<em>

Dylan does love me, but he isn't Fang. Dylan treats me too delicately, like a flower. Fang treated me like an equal. An equal that could still kick his ass.

_So put on your best boys, _  
><em>And I'll wear my pearls, <em>  
><em>What I never did is done. <em>  
><em>A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, <em>  
><em>I'll sell 'em for a dollar, <em>  
><em>They're worth so much more, <em>  
><em>After I'm a goner, <em>

_Maybe then you'll hear, _  
><em>The words I've been singin', <em>  
><em>Funny when you're dead, <em>  
><em>How people started listenin'.<em>

That could be a way to save the world... Having one famous bird kid die for their cause. People would defiantly listen to the Flock then...

_If I die young, bury me in satin, _  
><em>Lay me down on a, bed of roses, <em>  
><em>Sink me in the river, at dawn, <em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song. <em>

_The sharp knife, of a short life, _  
><em>Well I've had, just enough time. <em>

_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls..._

Way more points to die than there are to live... But, then, I'll die soon enough. Maybe before I meet up with Fang again, maybe after. Until then, I have to make the best out of the cards I've been delt with.

**Me: this is what my crazy comes up with in the night... **

**Iggy: I'm not in the story at all! **

**Me: it's not about you, now, is it? **

**Iggy: *glares* whatever. **

**Me: I wrote this because I saw no 'If I Die Young' Maximum Ride songfics... Hope you liked it!**


	2. Interview with Iggy

**Me: I'm not sure how I came up with this, but enjoy!**

**Iggy: SADA does not own anything but the story, herself, and the random characters in the story.**

**Me: And a candy bar!**

Interview with a Bird Kid

A woman took a seat in the middle of the room, on the platform. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. She smiled, and looked out at the audience.

"Hello everyone! How are you today?" She asked. The audience cheered in response. "Today, I am going to be interviewing Iggy, the bird kid from Maximum Ride." She paused again. "If you have any questions for him, talk into the microphones in the isles."

"Iggy, come on out here!" She called.

A strawberry blond boy came out to the platform. He was handcuffed to a girl. SADA to be exact. He was SADA's age, but dwarfed the girl in comparison. He had cloudy blue eyes, but walked so purposefully, you couldn't tell he was blind. The crowd cheered wildly.

"Hi Iggy! How are you today?" The girl asked as she shook his hand.

"Pretty good. What's your name again?" He asked.

"Christine. I'm a friend of SADA."

"Nice to meet you, but please tell me you aren't as insane."

"Nope. Not as insane."

"Hey, I'm not insane!" SADA cried. "So, Christine, what are we going to do today?"

"I am going to be interviewing you two, and let you talk about various topics that the audience get to choose. Are you ready?"

"Sure!" SADA smiled.

"Okay." Iggy sighed.

"Take a seat." SADA and Iggy took a seat on the couch across from Christine.

"First question is for SADA. How in the world did you capture Iggy?"

"Good question, Christine. Well, I went to Chicago over the summer, and one night they were lighting fireworks off of Navy Pier. I found Iggy about to set off a couple homemade fireworks. I snuck up behind him and duct taped his mouth and hand so he couldn't escape. I dragged him back to my hotel room, and stuffed him in the closet until I was ready to leave. Then, I stuffed him in my suitcase and took him home with me." SADA answered.

"Iggy, how did you feel during the capture?"

"At first I thought I was being captured by the school, and I was freaked. When I realized it was a fan girl, I just let her take me. I thought I could escape later. I haven't managed it yet…" Iggy trailed off.

"SADA, why wont you let Iggy go?"

"Cause I like his company, and he makes my school day fun!"

"Iggy, how do you like school?"

"It's okay. I mean, I get to be in Chemistry and blow stuff up. But I also have to be in Acting 1 with SADA. It's kinda boring. Actually, it's really boring."

"Hey! No it's not!" SADA interrupted. "It's fun! We get to play games all class."

"SADA, no interrupting!" Christine glared.

SADA made a face and stuck out her tongue. "Fine."

"Yeah, but other than that, school is easy." Iggy finished.

"That all my questions. What about you guys?" Christine turned to the audience.

A teenage girl ran to the microphone. "What does this mean about the final book?"

SADA answered her question. "Since it has already been written by James P., he no longer needs Iggy, so he's all mine from now on."

The girl nodded and went back to her seat. A new girl ran you to the microphone. "Hey, Iggy? Do you know where Fang is?"

"Nope."

"I know!" A random person in the audience called. "He's in St. Fang of Boredom's basement."

"Okay, thanks." The girl at the microphone thanked her.

This time a boy in his early twenties went up to the microphone. "Yo, Iggy! Can you tell me how to build a bomb?"

"Sure! Well, first you," Iggy began.

"IGGY! No, teaching others how to blow up Itex." SADA scolded.

Iggy stuck his tongue out at SADA. "Fine. Sorry dude. The crazy chick said no."

"S'cool. Thanks anyway." He left.

"That's all the time we have" Christine said. "Now, here's a word from our sponsors!"

"Buy Itex products. We make the world go around! Whoooo!"

"Twilight. We have a shirtless Taylor Lautner."

"JUSTIN BIEBER, NEVER SAY NEVER! Buy it now."

"Chocolate chip cookies!

"Goodbye everyone!" Christine shouted. "Under your seats is a copy of one of SomethingAboutDarkAngel's stories. Read and enjoy!"

"Bye everyone!" SADA shouted to all readers. "I love you all!"

"Please save me!" Iggy whispered. "Help!"

**Me: REVIEW!**

**Iggy: Or don't. I don't care.**

**Me: But I do!**


	3. Make A Wish

**Me: A small one shot idea that was stuck in my head about the Make A Wish Foundation.**

**Iggy: I admit, it's not a bad story.**

**Me: I own Katrina. That is it.**

**Iggy: That means no recognizable public things are hers. If you think she did own something, you are truly insane.**

**Me: Please enjoy!**

Make A Wish

She knew she was dying. The doctors didn't tell her; her parents had ordered them to keep quiet. Everyone tiptoed around her like she was glass.

The nice people asked her what she would want if she could have a wish. She remembered seeing kids with wings in the newspaper.

"I want to fly." She answered.

The head of the Make A Wish Foundation paused. She knew what that meant. The little girl wanted to meet the Flock.

This little girl had cancer. Her name was Katrina. She was slated to die within the next year. No one had the guts to tell her yet. This was one wish she had to grant.

The head nodded and walked out of the little girls bedroom, pulling her cell phone out of her purse along the way.

"Hello, Dr. Martinez? I have a job for the Flock."

"I'll let them know. Meet us at the office tomorrow at 3 PM."

"See you then."

_Line Break_

"Her name is Katrina. She is going to die in the next year and hasn't been told yet. She has terminal cancer, and as a last wish, she wants to fly."

"How old is she?" Angel asked.

"She just turned eight last month."

"Max," Angel turned to the Flock leader. "I say we give her her wish. She is only a year older than me and a year younger than Gazzy. She has most likely been cooped up all her life. We know what that's like. Please?"

Max struggled for words. "If we let her fly, then other people will want to, too. We'd never have time to fly as ourselves anymore."

"Max, it's only right. It would only be for a day. She could hang out with us for a day, and then be sent home, at least she would leave this world having some memories that few others would have. We know what it's like to feel like we will die at any second. Can we please let her live out her dying wish?" Nudge, for the first time in her life, stopped herself from talking too long.

"We'll put it to a vote." Max responded after a brief moment of hesitation. "All those who want to make a girls dream come true?"

Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and, surprisingly, Fang raised their hands.

"It's settled then. Let's help Katrina fly." Gazzy said.

_Line Break_

Katrina had her hair in pig tails. She was wearing new clothes, the first new clothes she had in a long time. She let herself smile. She knew something good was going to happen.

In the distance, she saw six overly large birds coming her way. She watched as they tumbled and flew through the air, feeling mildly jealous as she did.

They got to be free, twirling through the sky, while her parents freaked out when she went outside for a few minutes.

The birds were even closer. Actually, they weren't birds, she realized they were the kids from the newspaper. And they were here!

One of them landed. She looked to be the youngest of them all.

"Hi! I'm Angel, and this is my family, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and Max. You get to hang out with us for the day."

Katrina smiled. "I'm Katrina. Nice to meet you people!"

Max let a small smile out. This girl was cute.

"What do you want to do first?" Max asked.

"Can I see your wings?"

Fang spread his wings out and sat on the ground next to the girl. Katrina looked at them with big eyes filled with wonder.

"Can I touch them?"

Fang nodded, and the girl reached her hand out hesitantly. She looked almost afraid of touching them. When her hand hit the soft feathers, she gasped, and let out a smile.

"They're so soft." She breathed. "They're beautiful."

Fang let out a small smile, and Max silently laughed at the power this little girl had over them all.

"Can you really use them to fly?" Katrina asked.

Max nodded. "Do you want to see?" she asked.

Katrina nodded frantically, and Max launched herself into the air. She did flips ad spins in the air as Katrina watched.

One by one, the rest of the flock joined her, until only Nudge was left.

"Come on, girlie. Let's go." Nudge picked Katrina up, and, holding her carefully, ran and leapt into the air.

The feeling of flying was so great. Katrina felt free and safe in the air. For the next hour, the Flock took turns holding her as they flew around the city.

At the end of the day, they dropped her off back at her house. Her parents were inside, watching them say goodbye.

"Bye Angel! It was great getting to meet you!" She waved to the youngest bird kid as she took off to the air once again.

"Bye Gazzy! Blow an Eraser up for me!" Gazzy laughed as he followed his sister.

"Bye Nudge! Thanks for showing me what it felt like to fly!"

"You're welcome, girlie! It was great getting to show you what my life was like! You were like a little sister to me, and I won't forget you!" Then the rest of Nudge's babble was cut off.

"Bye Iggy! You are really funny!" Iggy nodded as he flew away.

"Fang, you have really pretty wings!" Fang scoffed at her words. Pretty wings. His wings were magnificent. Not 'pretty'.

"Max." Katrina stopped the Flock lead from flying away so soon. "I'm never going to see you guys again, will I? I'm going to die before that happens, right?"

Max hesitated, then reluctantly nodded. She opened her mouth to speak. "Well,"

"It's okay, though. When I die, I'll get to have wings too! And I'll get a chance to fly on my own!" Katrina interrupted.

"Yes you will. Enjoy the rest of your life, Katrina. And thank you for showing us what we need to save the world for."

Before Max could leave, Katrina wrapped her arms around Max's neck. She let go, turned around, and went inside her house. Max turned around and flew after her family.

_Line Break_

Six months passed. Dr. Martinez got a call from the Make A Wish Foundation.

The message was simple: Katrina died.

Dr. Martinez passed the message along to the flock, and they took a moment of silence for her.

In that moment of silence, the Flock could each swear they heard the same thing.

'It's okay now. I can fly on my own. I'm free.'

Sometimes, you just have to make a wish, and hope that everything will turn out fine in the end.

For Katrina, it did. Who knew that one little girl could make a large impact in a few lives?

**Me: The Make A Wish Foundation is real, in case you didn't know. It is a charity dedicated to giving terminal children one wish they can have fulfilled before they die.**

**Iggy: Believe it or not, thanks to the Make A Wish Foundation, a lot of children have gotten to live out a dream of theirs before they died.**

**Me: What did you think of my little story? It's based off of a memory of me watching Ace of Cakes, where a few kids went to watch them make cakes. That memory led to this idea. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Oh, and if you could have one wish, what would it be?**


	4. Breakfast Time

BREAKFAST TIME!

**So, while talking to rocketdog791, she mentioned she had a dream about eating cereal. I thought that would make a funny one- shot, she didn't want to use it, so here it is. Enjoy the random stupidity that is writers block:**

I was sitting at my kitchen table, eating a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, typing up a chapter on my iPod when I hear a crash outside the window.

"Damn it, Fang!" I heard a girls voice scream. "You're not supposed to destroy property!"

I looked outside to see six kids and a dog standing by a broken flower pot.

"Crap." I said. "My mom is gonna kill me."

The kids looked at me through the window.

"Way to go, Angel. You said this house was abandoned." The girl with brown hair said sarcastically.

"I thought it was! The only thoughts I heard sounded like an animals! I didn't think a human would be so focused on food." Angel defended herself.

"Yeah... Most people don't think I'm entirely human..." I smiled at them. "Come on in! I won't tell anyone, I promise!"

The dark one and Max exchanged a look. "Umm..."

"I'll give you food." I said in a singsongy voice.

"Deal." Gazzy and Angel said in unison.

I smiled and opened the door. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Total ran in and straight to my kitchen. The other three hung back.

"I swear I don't bite." I said. "Well, actually, I do if you don't share sugary products with me, but I don't think that's much of a problem."

"Iggy! Check out all the food!" Gazzy called.

"This chick has all kinds of food! She has cereal, soup, vegetables, noodles, bacon and candy of all kin-" I cut Nudge off.

"DON'T TOUCH MY CANDY!"

"Did she say bacon?" Iggy's eyes lit up and he made his way to the kitchen.

Max and Fang still hung back.

"Fang, if I let you have some candy, will you stop being so emo-ish?" I asked.

He smirked and took a Snickers bar from my stash.

"Fang vill now eat da Snikas bah!" Gazzy cried. The Flock laugh at that.

Max smiled and went over to watch Iggy, who had found the cooking supplies and was making eggs, bacon, and French toast.

"So you guys are the bird kids I read about?" I asked.

Max looked at me funny. "Depends on what you read about."

"Oh, just six kids with wings going around to stop Itex and have a lot of fun on the way. And you have a talking dog who is super annoying and married to another dog named Akila."

"Oh, Akila! I miss my love!" Total cried, making me chuckle.

"Yep, that's us." Iggy smiled.

I smiled. I like Iggy... Hmm... I wonder if I could capture him!

Angel screamed! "Iggy! She's another crazy Ig-girl! She wants to capture you!"

Immediately, the rest of the Flock got into fighting stances around him.

"Crap. There goes my plan. Well, if I can't have him, I'm going to go watch T.V. When you're done, clean up your mess. Take what you want for a snack later, and leave my candy alone." I walked away.

I left. Later, when I went to get a Snickers bar from my stash, I discovered all of them were gone.

"FANG!" I screamed. Then I started laughing, thinking about Gazzy's mimic earlier.

"SADA, what the heck are you screaming and laughing about?" My mom asked.

"If I told you, you would send me to a mental hospital." I responded with a smile, leaving my mom with a dumbstruck look on her face.

**And there you have it: my writers block writing. Sucks, right? Hey, at least it was funny-ish. I wrote this whole song while listening to the song 'I Just Wanna Run' by The Downtown Fiction on repeat. My new obsession... Please review! *insert heart here cause the evil FF won't let me* Next chapter of Inner Demons will be up by Wednsday. **


	5. Fang's Secret

**Me: One-shot idea I had to write. I was thinking, what if Fang liked completely non-emo music?**

**Iggy: And of course she thought: JUSTIN BIEBER!**

**Me: Yeah... Now, Iggy, disclaim the Fang!**

**Iggy: SADA does not own any 'sexy' birdkids, as she puts it.**

**Me: Well, they are...**

Fang's Secret

Fang had a secret. He liked music. More specifically, he liked Justin Bieber.

The Flock went out shopping, but Fang stayed behind. Why would he go shopping?

He waited for the Flock to fly away before he turned on his iPod. 'Baby' blasted through the speakers.

_You know you love me,_

_I know you care_

_Just shout whenever,_

_And I'll be there_

Fang started to dance. Badly.

_You are my love,_

_You are my heart_

_And we will never,_

_Ever, ever be apart._

_Are we an item?_

_Girl, quit playin._

_"We're just friends,"_

_What are you sayin'?_

_Said "there's another,"_

_And looked right in my eyes_

_My first love broke_

_My heart for the first time_

Fang opened his mouth to sing.

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, no_

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, no_

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

Fang stopped singing again.

_For you, I would have done whatever_

_And I just can't believe we're here together_

_And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you_

_I'll buy you anything; I'll buy you any ring_

_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me_

_And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream_

_I'm goin' down, down, down, down_

_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

Meanwhile, Max decided to let the kids continue to shop while she went home for money. She flew at top speed until she heard music coming from the house.

_And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, no_

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

Max peered through the window, trying to find out why Justin Bieber was playing, and saw Fang dancing to the music.

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, no_

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

Max started to giggle as Fang started to rap.

_When I was 13, I had my first love_

_There was nobody that compared to my baby_

_And nobody came between us who could ever come above_

_She had me going crazy, oh I was star struck_

_She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks_

_She made my heart pound_

_I skip a beat when I see her in the street_

_And at school on the playground_

_But I really wanna see her on a weekend_

_She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'_

_And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'_

Max snuck through the door to watch Fang better.

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, no_

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, no_

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

Max walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

_I'm all gone_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Now I'm all gone_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Now I'm all gone_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Max sang the last line along with Fang.

_Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone_

_I'm gone._

Fan turned around to find himself hugging Max. He smiled at Max, and she smiled back.

"Justin Bieber? Really?" Ma asked.

Fang smirked. "Yep. You know he rocks."

Max hummed, and stood on her toes. "Yes he does."

That's when the rest of the Flock burst through the door as the next song started to play.

'One Time' started, and the Flock started to laugh.

By the end of the song, everyone was singing along and dancing like an idiot.

**Me: And it's finished.**

**Iggy: Ew... You just hinted that I know the words to a JB song.**

**Me: Well, I did hear you singing to Miley Cyrus the other day...**

**Iggy: I hate this place.**

**Me: Review! And I take requests. Just put it in a review and I'll write it!**


	6. Lucky

**Me: So, I was thinking,**

**Iggy: Which is dangerous for her to do.**

**Me: Ahem. Anyways, I was thinking about the song, 'Lucky', after sending a PM to Zorua, and BAM! Instant one-shot. Just add readers! By the way, Zorua has a really good MR story he's writing. It's called, 'The Take Over: The Beginning'. Please read it!**

**Iggy: SADA is not an old man; therefore, she does not own Maximum Ride.**

**Me: This takes place right after Fang.**

Lucky

I miss Fang. A lot. He's my best friend and boyfriend. No- that's not a strong enough word. He's more than a boyfriend. Boyfriends can be replaced easially. Fang can't be. He's my perfect other half. My soulmate. The one who's perfect for me in every way. The one who balances me out.

_Do you hear me?  
><em>_I'm talking to you  
><em>_Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
><em>_Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying_

He left me, after everything we've been through. I remember when we found out we could breath under water. Angel never let us hear the end of her being right.

When we flew through the air, just talking to each other about our lives and the Flock, it was fun. Even when we were in a horrible situation, and all seemed lost, he still got me to laugh.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
><em>_I feel your whisper across the sea  
><em>_I keep you with me in my heart  
><em>_You make it easier when life gets hard_

I can _feel_ him still. I know he is safe, wherever he might be. When I get frustrated, I just remember I will see him again, no matter how long it will be, whether it will be tomorrow, or in his planned 20 years.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
><em>_Lucky to have been where I have been  
><em>_Lucky to be coming home again_

After all we've been through, we became close. We've been through the School, getting along through life without Jeb, Angel being kidnapped, Gazzy and Iggy blowing up our home, Anne and school, Nudge leaving us for normalcy for a bit, and so much more together.

_They don't know how long it takes  
><em>_Waiting for a love like this  
><em>_Every time we say goodbye  
><em>_I wish we had one more kiss  
><em>_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

I don't care how long I have to wait, a love like ours doesn't happen all the time. Love like ours happens once in every few lifetimes. We will be together in the end, we ahve to be.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
><em>_Lucky to have been where I have been  
><em>_Lucky to be coming home again  
><em>_I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
><em>_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
><em>_Lucky to be coming home someday._

I'm lucky I have him in my life. I'm lucky he's mine, and he's lucky(ish) he has me.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
><em>_To an island where we'll meet  
><em>_You'll hear the music fill the air  
><em>_I'll put a flower in your hair_

Maybe we won't meet up at an island, but our cliff is even better, because not many people can get there. It's ours. Just for us.

_Though the breezes through trees  
><em>_Move so pretty you're all I see  
><em>_As the world keeps spinning round  
><em>_You hold me right here right now_

When I get him back, I'm never letting him go again. If that means I have to handcuff him to me, I will. He is never going to leave me heartbroken again.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
><em>_Lucky to have been where I have been  
><em>_Lucky to be coming home again  
><em>_I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
><em>_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
><em>_Lucky to be coming home someday_

One day, we will be together again. I just have to wait. I'm pretty patient. Sometimes. I can wait for my best friend to come back to me. I can wait as long as I need to. For Fang.

**Me: Was it any good?**

**Iggy: *cough cough* N-**

**Me: SHH! If you liked it, please review!**

**Iggy: or don't.**

**Me: Or ignore the hurtful bird kid. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Iggy: Yeah. What she said.**


	7. Babysitting Dylan

**Me: Here is a very short one shot I got while babysitting. It sucks, but enjoy! :D**

**Iggy: NOT IN IT AGAIN DX**

**Me: I no own!**

_Babysitting Dylan_

Fang POV

He has the mental capacity of a three year old. It's still astonishing though, considering he's less than a year old.

Max and Iggy went shopping for food and took the younger flock members with them. Someone needed to stay behind and watch Dylan. Guess who that lucky someone was? You guessed it-

"FANG! Can you teach me how to do a loop-de-loop in the air?" Dylan asked, his eyes bright like an excited puppy's.

I glared at him and shook my head.

"Awww, c'mon Fang! Please? Please, please, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase?"

I closed my eyes and threw my head against the wall behind me before glaring at him again.

He pouted. "You suck."

"Actually, that was Max last night." I smirked. I wondered if he got my joke. Maybe it was too advanc-

"EWWWW! I don't need the details of your personal life with MY soul mate! Leave her alone!"

Wait a second... His soul mate? Oh, no... Max is NOT his perfect other half. He's too weak and too much of a child. She needs a strong man to balance her out.

Heh, heh... A man like me. I smirked. "If she's yours, then why was she screaming my name?"

His face turned horrified. "That's so gross! I don't need to know what you two do in her room in the middle of the night! Just let me pretend you're talking."

Oh we were talking all right... 'Oh, Fang... Oh, Max...' but I don't think that's what he meant.

"M'kay. Whatever you say." I barked out a laugh.

He shuddered visibly and left the room. I smirked. See? He's too much of a wimp. Max needs someone who can put up a fight in her life. Looks like it's up to me.

I made a low grunting noise, followed by a soft moan, taunting Dylan. His eyes grew wide as he figured out what I was doing.

"I'm going out for a fly." He announced. I nodded my head and watched him leave. Ha. He can't even handle a few sex noises. What a child.

I'm Max's soul mate, not him.

**Me: See? Bad and short. I didn't know how to end it, but I like it.**

**Iggy: Unf ;D**

**Me: Ah... Sex noises XD**


End file.
